


Mello in Tokyo

by kildeer



Category: Death Note
Genre: Anonymous hookup, Behind the Scenes, Cruising, Detectives, Ficlet, Funny, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Implied orgy, Incognito, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Slash, Tokyo - Freeform, Work Up For Adoption, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kildeer/pseuds/kildeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mello mixes business with pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mello in Tokyo

**Author's Note:**

> Almost as soon as I thought of this scene I realized that it wasn't going to fit in the timeline of the Death Note fic I'm working on but I loved it so much that I wrote it anyway, because Mello's one of my favorite DN characters and I couldn't pass up an opportunity to have fun with him :) Feel free to adopt!

Mello was practically skipping down the street, thoroughly enjoying himself and Tokyo. The buildings were covered in neon that made them look like massive children’s toys made out of candy and light. Every other person on the teaming sidewalk turned to stare at him as he passed. It was his yellow hair, he knew, but it also didn’t hurt that he was wearing his feathered duster coat and blood red sunglasses. His gun was wedged down the front of his tight leather pants and he grinned wolfishly at a timid-looking youth as the cold barrel of the gun rubbed against his cock. Asian boys were delicious. On a whim he pulled his cell phone out of his coat pocket and dialed. Near answered after the first ring.

_“Mello.”_

“Near.”

There was a pause before Near spoke again.

_“How’s your investigation?”_

Mello’s smile widened. Listening to his rival attempt to make small talk was something he’d always enjoyed tremendously. Near’s apathy and discomfort were palpable. For a moment he considered drawing out the torment, but his news was too good to wait.

“Guess who I just blew for fifty yen?”

There was a long pause on the other end. Mello unzipped his leather vest and let his coat flap open so that his torso glowed in the blue light of an all-night sushi shop, nodding to the middle-aged man in chef’s whites who stood smoking out front. He could still feel the man’s eyes, watching him go, when Near finally answered.

_“Mello, how is this relevant?”_

Mello savored the suspense for a moment longer. 

“I don’t know,” he replied coyly, “is Light Yagami’s DNA relevant?”

Another silence. Mello had to hold the phone away from his mouth for a second to suppress his laughter.

 _“Mello,”_ Near said slowly, _“are you really telling me that you performed fellatio on a serial killer for money?”_

“It takes the romance out of it when you put it that way.”

He heard Near sigh and could picture the other boy perfectly, his eyes closed and his head bent, his fingertips pressed to the bridge of his nose in that fussy old man way of his, surrounded by his toys.

_“Where did this happen?”_

“Down an alley in Nichō; I’m a _god_ here.”

_“And you’re sure it was Light Yagami?”_

Mello stopped in his tracks and a tiny old woman walked into him before scuttling around, murmuring apologies in her soft voice. He put one hand on his hip and ground his teeth in annoyance.

“Yes. It was Light Yagami.”

_“And he didn’t recognize you?”_

Mello blinked, suddenly apoplectic with rage.

“Who the fuck do you think I am, Near?”

 _“Someone who would blow Kira for fifty yen, apparently,”_ Near muttered under his breath, then, _“I apologize. This is a very interesting piece of information. Not only is Light Yagami a closeted homosexual, he’s not being particularly careful about it, which means he’s not being monitored and is over-confident to a spectacular degree.”_

Mello shifted his weight to his other foot impatiently, his hip jutting out. A group of fashionable young men outside a dance club were surveying him as though he were up for auction. He lifted his chin and opened his coat a little wider.

_“I take it you have the sample with you?”_

“It’s in a beer can in my coat pocket, look, this offer is cooling rapidly, do you want it or not?”

A speculative pause.

_“Sure, why not. Bring it around.”_

The most beautiful boy in the group was smiling at him now and Mello smirked back.

“I’ll be there in a couple hours, got some business to do down here.”

To his surprise he heard a snort of amusement on the other end of the line.

_“Does Matt know about all the ‘business’ you’re conducting?”_

Mello arched an eyebrow at the three other men in the group who were still eyeing him with interest.

“Good point. I should give him a call; I don’t think I can finish them all on my own.”

_“In a couple of hours then.”_

Near was about to hang up when Mello’s voice cut through again.

_“Not so fast, what’re you giving me in exchange?”_

Near thought a moment, scanning his control room before his gaze fell on the DVD from Roger. He smirked.

“Oh I have something that I think you’ll find very interesting.”


End file.
